


Sharing DELIGHTFUL Confectioneries

by Hero_DarkyDark



Category: Dragon Ball, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Android 21 Needs A Hug, Android 21 is a Nomu, Ashido Mina is a Good Friend, Childhood Friends, Comedy, Confident Midoriya Izuku, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Noumu (My Hero Academia), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Good and Bad Android 21, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Loss, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Momnight, Noumufication (My Hero Academia), Parental Kayama Nemuri | Midnight, Romance, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia), nomu-fication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_DarkyDark/pseuds/Hero_DarkyDark
Summary: While everyone was focus on the flying blind guy, a abnormal female Nomu escaped unnoticed. Later Izuku meets this Nomu at a park unaware of what she was and they bond over consuming numerous amount of sweets. Little did either of them know that they once knew each other as kids. See how Izuku will help 21 recover from her Nomu-fication(Dragon Ball Android 21 is the Female Nomu)Nomu!Android 21Future Momnight(Midnight being an adoptive Mom)Mina is here by law because she's pink
Relationships: Android 21 (Dragon Ball) & Hatsume Mei, Android 21 (Dragon Ball) & Yaoyorozu Momo, Android 21 (Dragon Ball)/Midoriya Izuku, Hatsume Mei & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku & Yaoyorozu Momo, Midoriya Izuku/Noumu
Comments: 38
Kudos: 95





	1. The Runaway Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Boku no Hero Academia is not owned by me but by Kohei Horikoshi, Bones studio, and Shonen Jump. Please support the official series.

' _Amazing,'_ thought a young girl.

She was shyly hiding behind one of the trees as she watched a foolish but brave boy stand up against three boys who were bullying another kid. It was unbelievable to the point where the brunette had to readjust her glasses because she thought she was seeing things. She knew the green-haired child didn't have a quirk, great natural strength, or even any fighting capabilities. Yet, despite being the same age as her, he didn't run. He was scared, intimidated, and shaking, but he stood his ground; even if that meant he had to go against his friend.

With sparkling eyes, a soft smile came across her face.

' _What a hero.'_

* * *

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP!** _

The loud noise echoed in her ear as she slowly awakened from what felt like a long slumber. In a daze, the slender humanoid figure lifted itself off to the ground, seeing the bluish-Green liquid, busted metal scraps, and shattered glass that covered the floor below her. She barely had enough time to move before suddenly she felt her body being constructed and pulled back to the ground. Looking down, she found her limbs were being held together by some strange string that she struggled to break free. Confused as to what was happening, she looked around in an attempt to get some answers to what was going on.

Unfortunately, looking around only served to increase her befuddlement. A cold, dark, broken down lab for scenery was bizarre, and all around her were other creatures being subdued like she was. Except, they were humanoid grotesque monsters that can only be called abominations to the human form and mankind itself. What madness will push someone to create this?

A better question was, why was she here?

She thought about asking the colorfully dressed people that were also in the building but, they seemed to be the ones restricting her. She felt like she knew of these folks but had no memories of them. Were they enemies or even people to be trusted? She couldn't be sure, her ears were still ringing, making it impossible to hear what they were saying properly. The only information that was clear to her, was that they looked down at everything they restrained with looks of disgust.

Why were they staring with such distaste? Why her? Did they consider her on par with all the other monsters here? That should be impossible, she shouldn't be grouped with anything that came from here, in fact, she shouldn't be here at all. Why was she here? The last thing she remembered was…...feeling a bit unwell, so she took some medicine and went to bed.

To add on to the mayhem of the situation, some well dressed but intimidating man started floating up into the air.

Then the place exploded.

When she recovered, she noticed she was free and everywhere was covered in smoke. For obvious reasons, she decided it was smart to escape the madness of the situation and get as far away as possible while she still can. She can search for answers later. Using the cover of the buildings provided, she made her escape. In one of the alleyways she passed by, she managed to obtain something she can use as a cloak and blended into a nearby crowd. Disappearing among the unsuspecting civilians. It was only when she thought she was far enough from her place of awakening did she take a moment to rest.

She had to, something was wrong but she couldn't tell what. There's this eerie sensation that was there since she had awoken. At first she chalked it down to circumstance and having so much happen at once, but now that she was away from it, it was a mystery why it hadn't died down. Why did everything feel different?

Her stomach growled and her mind began to get fuzzy, thinking became harder to do. How long was she in there for? She must've not eaten for days, maybe she should stop by a store or two for something to eat. She didn't care that she was broke, that was something to be dealt with later. It was only by a stroke of luck that she took a glance at the glass window of one of the shops.

There, it was easy to realize what was wrong just by seeing her own appearance.

What in the world had she become?

' _This isn't right, this isn't how I should be,'_ the girl thought, feeling her now distorted facial features, ' _I should be-'_

…

She couldn't think of anything.

For some reason, everytime she tried to think to how things should be, her mind drew a blank. She knew something was wrong but couldn't tell what!

' _Who am I again?'_

* * *

If there was one thing Izuku Midoriya didn't expect to spend his summer vacation doing, was cleaning up trash at a national park.

How did he get here?

When the first semester of his schooling ended, with all the near-life threatening situations that happened, UA wanted to give their student a break while still keeping them somewhat heroically active. That's where the Summer Heroic Service Initiative came in place. It was the diet Pepsi of internships, to boost the sense of 'heroes serve society', all the students had to do some approved method of community service over their summer break. The most common ones were things any average person can easily apply to, but they thought it'll show deeper care if heroes-in-training contribute alongside the citizens. Then for the overachievers, there were specialized services at hero agencies and other special brands of industries. That way the people who want to take it easy can choose a more relaxing assignment, and the ones least affected by all the scandals can challenge themselves without being forced to by the school, with the option to switch between either of them when they desire.

Which brings us back to our original question.

Why was Izuku Midoriya cleaning up trash at a national park? One would expect he would choose something that'll bring him closer to an actual hero's duty, like Iida volunteering at the local police station to help with average day patrolling.

That was because it was _**heavily**_ suggested that Izuku should stay away from anything of the sorts after an ill-thought-out chat he had with All Might.

" _All Might!" An excited Izuku called out to his mentor._

" _What is it young Midoriya?" All Might him, despite being skinny in form, he still decided to continue being a teacher after retiring as a pro-hero a few weeks ago._

" _I read that when our bones break, like muscles, if you do it right they heal and become stronger. So that'll be the perfect time to exploit it if I work at the right place! I can keep breaking every bone in my body until they become strong enough to maintain One For All at full power!"_

" _..." In the most serious manner, All Might softly say, "No, please don't do that."_

From there Nezu shadow banned him from applying to any community service where he can actively get himself hurt for both his physical and mental care. While bummed out, he doesn't blame him considering what he suggested at the time. In his defense, he was running off two hours of sleep after spending the entire night with Todoroki. It was a prime chance for the Half-and-Half to tell someone all of his conspiracy theories and ideas.

It wasn't so bad, by the sound of it from his other classmates that did take something more challenging, the differences were extremely minor and only mannered as a personal interest than anything. Still would've been nicer than walking around all day in basically a domesticated forest, sticking a spiked stick into things people should've thrown away in the many trash cans around but felt like they were too privileged to do.

It was his third day of community service, and he already moved parks once just because he heard that this one sounded more interesting. There were rumors that strange events were happening at this park recently, gaining the reputation of the 'Mysteries of the Park' which was used as a huge tourist attraction. Considering how these "mysteries" were mostly playground talk things like trees, it looked big enough to host a family of raccoons. Visitors derailing from the track set out for them was normal, it's the deeper forest areas where the majority of the litter could be found. Ironic that the areas meant for most of the visitors were least dirtied then the parts that were expected to have the least.

' _Oh well,'_ the hero-in-training told himself, he wasn't here to critique the flaws of humanity because he had to clean a park. He was here to serve his community. Which he did, whittling down the pile by picking up the larger pieces of trash that were on top first before tackling the others. It wasn't until later that he began to notice that something was rustling under all this trash, probably a few rodents, that'll explain how a horde this big was created. Casually he jabbed his trash-picker stick into the pile's core, hoping that it'll scare whatever has taken homage there away.

"OW!" cried out a very human and feminine voice from under the garbage.

' _That doesn't sound like a rodent?" was all a stunned_ Izuku could think before a blur of pink smacked his face and sent him crashing into a nearby tree. His head still spinning from the hit, the spot where he was still stinging, he thought, ' _definitely not a rodent.'_

Quickly recovering, the greenet jumped to his feet, he didn't take a battle stance just yet. He wasn't sure what had just hit him but it would be unfair to immediately deem it a villain or even a threat, he did stab at it first. He watches like a hawk as a pink eel-length tail is poking out from it's home. It trashed around aimlessly as it wanted to swat away anything that could be near it. Izuku thought at worst, it could just be a homeless man taking a nap, the park did warn him of signs that some people might be camping out in the area overnight.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" the voice cried out again, this time what looked like a bubble gum pink-skinned girl with bushy pale-pink hair emerging from her _humble_ home. Her hands were clutching her side, covering over the area her black tube top didn't cover. She continued to complain, with her voice turning more and more devious as she went on, " **Ah,** that **hurts** you know **!** "

She actually seemed to be in pain, while his trash picker's tip wasn't sharp so actual injury was minimal at worst, it must've felt like getting jabbed by a thumbtack. Izuku can never catch a break, it hasn't even been that long since the summer started and he's getting himself into more trouble. He did feel bad, she must be shaken from the sudden awakening. He calls out to the person, "Sorry, for the-"

"You pungent little morsel! How dare a mere appetizer sour my nap by harming me!" shouted the pink woman. Turning toward the young hero student her eyes snapped open, revealing the bright red glow amidst a deep sea of black that made up her eyes. Baring sharp fangs at Izuku, she growled, "You'll pay with that body of yours. I'm going to suck it dry of everything it's worth!"

…

Izuku retracts his previous thought, she might be a threat after all…. to his well being at least… and several other things depending on how literal she meant her statement.

Mentally he was prepared to defend himself in case she lunge on him but he wanted to see if talking her down was still an option. Luckily he didn't have to do either. As soon as the girl took a step forward, her body jerked itself back away from him, conflicted in what action it wanted to make next. She smacked herself in the face, covering it as she grumbled under her breath.

"I…. told you agh, the day is my time!"

The sharper features of her body, such as her ears and fangs, began to mellow out as a result. Izuku watched curiously as the tension left her so quickly. When she lowered her hand, the black pool sclera was washed by a calming white, and she now had soft blue eyes.

"Oh my gosh," she exclaimed when she looked back at him and saw the bruise mark on his cheek, she modestly covered her mouth shocked and concerned as if this was news to her, "Did I do that? I'm so sorry!"

Seeing her recompose herself into an elegant stance after acting so insolent was already confusing enough, but her suddenly showing remorse was equally jarring. One doesn't go from threatening death to someone to acting kind and tending to them in the literal ten seconds was unnatural. The homeless coop theory is looking justified right now, sleeping in the garbage at a park, random mumbles, and apparent mood swings. If she was one, Izuku had to admit that she was the best looking one he had ever seen. Her clothes were a bit tattered and her hair was messily filled with twigs and leaves but her body was almost unnaturally well-kept for someone with her apparent lifestyle. Her curviness matched many of the girls he'd met since his time at UA, thinking back.

' _Her appearance overall reminds me a lot of Mina,'_ Izuku thought before quickly realizing that this wasn't the time to get carried away by someone's look, he still can't let his guard down around her yet.

Despite his insecurities of their earlier counter, this strange pink girl genuinely looked worried for him. While her modest demeanor seemed to want to be cautious of others, she still hurriedly approached him to lend some aid.

"Let me take care of that!" the girl told him, she was incredibly swift, getting in close range of him before he could properly reject the offer.

"No, no, I'm fine," Izuku quickly told her, stepping back and waving his hands in front of him to keep her at bay, "We should be worried about you."

"This is nothing, I'll be fine in less than an hour. I'm more worried about you," she replied, continuing to press forward, "I can't control my strength at times."

"It didn't hurt that much trust me," Izuku said, being backed up against a tree from the insistent girl, "I've suffered worse."

"I still want to make sure!"

"That's not needed, let's make sure you're not bleeding."

"I appreciate the concern but I insist we prioritize your aid first."

"No, yours first!"

"No you!"

"I refuse!"

**GROWL!**

"...How about we give each other apology chocolate to eat instead and then I'll tend to our wounds!?" the blushing young pink woman swiftly suggested. Softly gripping her stomach, she tried discretely to quell its grumbles.

"Deal!" Izuku answered, it took a moment for the last part of her request to process for him, "Wait, what?"

**THE BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story, follow it if it interests you, and leave a review on what you thought of the chapter.
> 
> I got a youtube and twitter you can check out: Hero DarkyDark. Also, I got a Discord chat, so if you wanna find ways to support my stuff, chat, or hang out with the community consider joining, code for it is /XunT8bu


	2. Apology Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the awkward first impression, the two then have an awkward conversation. Then they exchange apology snacks.

After what felt like an hour of them humbly recommending that the other should get looked up at first, they eventually gave up on trying to help the other and agreed to both tend to themselves instead. Leading to their current situation of awkwardly sitting on the same park bench, distant as guilt still hanged on both their hearts but felt it would be rude to leave right after.

The reserved greenet sat stiller than a statue, a blessing to any parent who've known the horrors of trying to get their children to sit still, and a horrible way to start a conversation with someone you just met. And also stabbed, and not in the conventional way one would think when they hear that a young star-eyed boy ran into a very physically attractive girl at a park.

Or was it?

On the other side of the bench, the beautiful girl with skin that looked like its consistency was bubblegum sat awkwardly. She nervously rubbed her arm, it's been quite a LONG while since she last sat down and had a proper conversation with a human being. It also didn't help that the first couple of words she said to this new person was her claiming she was going to ' _suck him dry'_ of everything he's worth.

She shamefully covered her face with her free hand, wanting to curl up into a ball just thinking about the embarrassing and extremely suggestive statement she made earlier. She would give anything in the world right now for her quirk to be the ability to turn invisible and pretend like she was a figment of the guy's imagination.

' _He must think I'm some kind of freak!'_ she thought, tightly gripping her baggy white pants.

Izuku tried to calm himself, he assured him that everything was going to work out. The only thing he needed to do was open up a conversation with her, it didn't even need to be about what had happened, just something to break the ice between him.

' _Simple.'_ he thought, easing his breathing as he dug into his memories for reference, ' _Just need to look at all the times I first talked to girls my age and do what I did then. What did I do again?'_

…

…

...

' _CRAP!'_

It hit the green-haired hard when he realized his horrible track-record, every past first-encounter with a girl he had has usually been plagued by awkward energy. The cause was usually a roulette spin on whose the culprit was, split between it being him, the other person, or the situation itself being dreadful to talk in. He truly had a curse of always having absurd first-encounters with other girls.

Regardless of such a past, he had to say something now.

That was when something sparked in his head, ' _Didn't she mentions something about chocolate?'_

"I'll be right back," he says, getting up from the bench and rushing off, "I just need to get something."

The pink-skinned girl was startled at first from him running so quickly, feeling as though it might've been him finally deciding it was time to get as far away from her as possible, yet all she could say in response was, "Oh, ok. I'll just be here then."

She hoped he was going to return so she could properly apologize without the awkwardness if that was possible, but as she watched him run off somewhere he didn't disclose to her, she thought maybe it would be best if she left as well. It might work to both their benefits if this occasion ended anti-climatically, neither of them would bore any memories of the other, and this day ever happening will be a faint memory to both of them. She knew there was something wrong with her, something she has little knowledge about and wasn't sure if she could keep it under control, which was why she spent the few days she had since her escape from that lab place here. Her faith was put in hoping a few days of peace would clear her head a bit so she could remember… well everything, it all felt weird to her.

She'd gotten by avoiding as many people as she could combine with a few raids of the park's concession's stand for food to not get hungry, she truly couldn't afford to let herself get hungry. While it burned a black pit in her stomach having to resort to stealing, she felt she didn't have many options considering the fact that she didn't have any money and wasn't desperate enough yet to even attempt to eat garbage. She planned to pay them back somehow, probably by working for them or something nice for the community, but it had to wait till she was settled. At the moment, the best that can be done is to cause as little trouble as possible for the staff of the park and take only what she needs. She already has been stopping small-time offenses and crimes in the park whenever she comes by one at night, it's been more difficult not to harm anyone if anything during those moments.

The recent couple of peaceful days had been valuable in clearing her head, helping her think better, and keeping herself under control some of the time, yet her mind remained in a constant haze. She still couldn't remember anything past that day, it was as if they were plucked away leaving only a void space.

Pondering over it, she muttered to herself, "How did I even get in a situation like- Gah!"

A piercing sharp pain erupted in her head, causing her to clutch her head. This constant disturbance has also dampened her process in getting herself situated, taking up most of her day keeping it quelled then thinking with a clear mind. Why does it have to come during her time, she only has so much of it left during the day.

With the pain getting worse, she needed something to hold it back again, she needed-

"Are… you ok?"

The pink-skinned girl looked up, seeing that Izuku had returned, looking down at her with a concerned face.

Picking herself up, she put on a kind face to put him at ease.

"I'm fine, my head felt like it was spinning was all."

"Was it… because of the wound?" Izuku asked, eyeing the small bandaid on her side.

"Wha- No, no!" the girl told him, noticing where she was looking and quickly went to cover it up. She needs to get more clothing soon, something to help her feel more modest, what she has now was not something she felt comfortable in all the time, and it was terrible covering for the cold night, "I just need to eat something to make it go away."

"Oh, well, good thing I got you this," Izuku says, holding out a regular chocolate bar to her. It was a generic brand but it wasn't like he was in the best place to get the more exquisite chocolate in the area, "You mentioned you wanted us to trade apologize with chocolates or something?"

"A- oh don't mind that! I was just thinking with my stomach," she replied, trying to laugh it off. Despite her rejective gesture, her eyes sparkled like a jewel as she eyed it, she obviously craved for it. Crave was even putting it lightly in how bad she wanted to swipe it out of his hand and devour the sweet delicacy. During her raids for food at the concessions stand, there weren't many healthy choices to choose from, and more often than not she found herself taking more sweets than any other option. She knew that it was bad for her but she just couldn't resist the ever-alluring taste, it was quickly becoming an uncontrollable addiction, and the other side of her loved to indulge herself in it. She had to be careful of her intake of candy or else she might go into an eating craze like she did the night before.

Izuku still insisted on her taking it, telling her, "It's fine, I still want to apologize for… earlier."

The girl's eye alternated between the delectable cinnamon roll and the delicious candy being offered before she hesitantly took it. Thanking him for his generosity, "T-thank you, I'll be sure to give my own to you another time. IF we meet again here I mean, it's not like I live here or anything like that, I just… come here often to…. nap…. and snack… and nap in what I snack on… and normal stuff like that."

…

_**Internal Screaming** _

The girl mentally kicked herself a dozen times for the utter nonsense she just spoke in front of someone else, ' _What am I even saying!? He's going to think I'm some creepy crazy homeless person! The latter part is accurate but I'm not crazy!... I think…...oh god I may be slightly crazy. Ok, ok, ok, ok! I may be those two things but I'm definitely no creep! I didn't say anything that can come off as that… except the…. sucking him dry part…... oh my god.'_

Forget her previous wish, she now wanted to stop existing all together. She could only imagine the depraved thoughts of her running through the boy's head.

' _She's just as terrible at this as I am!'_ Izuku internally shouted, feeling relieved that he's not the only one that was terrible at this. That meant less pressure on him on keeping some kind of standard of a normal conversation.

"I'm… sorry," the pink-skinned girl told him, resting a hand on the side of her flustered face, "I can babble like an idiot at times."

"I get what you mean," Izuku assures her, sitting back on his spot on the bench, "I'm not the best communicator at times as well. I'm Midoriya, what's your name?"

"I'm…" she stopped herself for a moment. All this time she's been so focusing on trying to figure out what happened to her that she never realized that she had also forgotten her name as well. Add that as to her ever-growing check-list of things she needs to remember, putting that list right next to the 'find-out-WTF-happened-to-me' one and store it for later, right now she needs some name to go by. It didn't even need to be clever, anything would do here.

Actually, scratch that, not anything would work there. She needed to be extra careful with her naming, she's always on two strikes on the weirdo factor and is just barely teetering on the edge of a third one.

' _Oh dear,'_ she thought, this was harder than she expected, ' _so much pressure, so little time. Oh no! He's looking at me with those big green eyes of his, he's waiting for something! Say something, anything! As long as it's not stupid!"_

It was then that a memory hit her. Back in the lab, the door of whatever was containing her had a label on it. It was…..

A-21

' _Nijuu Ichi? No that'll be too obvious, who'll name their children directly after a number.'_

"You can just refer to me as Anijuu, yeah Anijuu Ichi!" the recently named Anijuu passionately states, upfront she tried to show some confidence in her name but internally she was praying that the boy wouldn't question it or else she'll crack.

...

The slightly startled face on Izuku only worsen her fear, and then he opened his mouth to speak, "Oh I didn't-"

"HAHA! Yeah I know, weird name," Anijuu interrupted in a panic, "but hey, you can't change what your parents give you! Not me, nope, will never do that my dear old Mommy and Daddy!"

…

' _WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!?'_ she internally screamed again, her eyes were almost bulging out of her head from how badly she wanted to freak out, ' _I may have no memories of my parents or know if they're still around but I'm sure I probably stopped calling them Mommy and Daddy at the age I am…...which reminds me, HOW OLD AM I!?... Oh, wait I know that one, I'm the same age as Midoriya…..WHY IS THAT THE ONLY THING I CAN REMEMBER! WAIT, HOW DO I KNOW HOW OLD IZUKU IS HE NEVER MENTIONED IT! WAIT, HOW WAS I SO SURE THAT I KNEW HIS AGE! Ok, ok calm down, just never mention that part and he won't see you as a homeless stalker. Bring it up naturally so that you can finally gu-'_

"Anijuu!"

The boy's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Are you sure you're ok, Anijuu?" Izuku asked.

"Why are you calling m- I mean yes! I blanked out for a second."

"You better start eating," Izuku suggested, looking a bit concerned, "It's difficult to think on an empty stomach, I've known the feeling myself."

"A- you're right. I've been acting way too silly lately," she says, unwrapping the tinfoil paper around her treat.

"If I looked unnerved before, it was only because I was taken aback from you being so comfortable letting me call you by your first name. It reminds me of one of my classmates."

"Oh well y'know, my last name always makes me feel itchy hearing it. Anijuu just flows off the tongue better."

"Haha, that's funny. Because Ichi sounds similar to the English word itchy right?"

"Y-yeah that's it! I mean, that's right!" she replied, giving a slightly awkward chuckle while she questioned how does she know English as well when she never set foot in America, "You know English as well?"

"Someone… I know speaks it, as well as one of my classmates."

"That's interesting, you go to school."

"Yeah, I'm currently trying to work toward becoming a Pro-Hero. What about you?"

"...-" _**INTERNAL SCREAMING**_ "-Well you know, I'm just-" she stopped herself to quickly take a bite out of her gift. As soon as the thick sweet flavor entered her mouth and melted, most of her anxiety melted away with it. In an unplanned way, she let out a joyish expression and diverged the subject, "Kya~! I don't think I can ever get used to the taste of this."

Izuku smiled seeing her like this, he thought hopefully his apology gift will help her feel more comfortable to talk since it seemed like she was anxious talking to him. He commented, "I can tell, seeing how you're willing to sleep in an entire pile of wrappers."

Anijuu instantly blushed, with her face getting a dark red tint instead of the usual one-time thing! N-not something I enjoy doing on the regular, oh and I'll be sure to clean up the mess myself so please don't worry about it!"

Her body tenses up again as if she was going to curl up in a ball of her own embarrassed.

She cursed herself, ' _Why must I be like this!'_

Seeing how it wasn't helping her, Izuku thought it'll be better to change the topic. Since he didn't know too much about the girl but didn't want to ask too many personal questions about her life before she gets too worked up again. That was when one of the more normal conversations he had with a girl popped in his head, more specifically with Mei during the Sports Festival.

"What heroes do you like?"

"...Hmm?"

"Y'know, like, what heroes do you know about and which pique your interest. I know for me I really like Air Jet."

Almost robotically, Anijuu answered, "You mean the Buster Hero: Air Jet!? The one in a crimson bodysuit and known for his signature Air Jet?..." ' _Why do I know that?'_

"You know of him as well! He's a favorite, his agency used to be around where I live."

"Shizuoka Prefecture, a two-story building with green roofing. They moved because of a partnership they recently entered with a bigger agency and because a massive amount of sidekicks recently left it over an argument about the partnership." ' _Why do I know about that as well!? That's a stranger trivia fact then the whole secret relationship controversy between Ingenium and someone from the Wild Wild Pussycats….WHY DO I KNOW THAT AS WELL!? I remembered not liking them for some reason.'_

"Yeah! Is he a favorite of yours as well, not many people except his fans cared about that leaked phone call of the situation."

"...I say I just like to be informative on heroes."

"Me too! This is a bit embarrassing to say but I used to have an entire notebook where I had a near gallery of notes of all kinds of Heroes. Not to be creepy or anything, I just found them so fascinating, it's really assuring to find someone else who at least likes to research them as well."

' _...just run with it,'_ the pink-skinned girl told herself, seeing as it seems like talking about heroes would serve as a much less awkward situation, "Of course, you never know where some hero trivia could come in handy. What other heroes do you like? I'll love to discuss them."

"Let's see-"

The two spent quite a while on the topic and enjoying chocolate, though it was mostly Izuku gushing about all kinds of heroes while Anijuu only reactively responded with the strange information she has of them. Though despite it being mostly one-sided, she didn't mind it, she was even enjoying herself a bit. It's been so long since she lasted converse with someone in a somewhat positive light and since it's a topic she's surprisingly knowledgeable about, it was the one thing she felt like she wouldn't run into a I-don't-know-what-that-is-because-my-memories-is-fucked-right-now situation.

"Shoot!" Izuku exclaimed after looking at his phone, "I need to finish off my round of the park for the community service I'm doing here."

"Oh! I'm sorry for taking up so much of your time," the pale pink-haired girl told him.

"No, no, it's fine. I actually had fun!" Izuku assured her, jumping to her feet and picking up her things, "I need to head home right after I finish to run errands for my mom, so I can't come back either."

"It's understandable, we just can meet up another day, and maybe then I can give my apology chocolate to you as well."

"That sounds great, we meet tomorrow or any day this week, I don't have much going on right now," Izuku tells her, he had a feeling she didn't have a phone and decided to make the meeting place be somewhere he knows she'll be at.

Anijuu nodded, "Tomorrow will work perfectly for me."

"Right, see ya then," Izuku says, running off in a direction.

Anijuu waved him off, "Goodbye, Midoriya."

Once he was out of sight, the girl sighed in relief.

"That could've gone worse," she mumbled to herself.

* * *

' _Can't believe I left my house keys here,'_ Izuku thought to himself, walking back around the area he first met the mysterious pink-skinned girl. He assumed it dropped out of his pocket when he got slapped around here and only waited this long since his mom was home to open the door for him.

The forest still manages to look amazing at night time, with the moonlight still shining through the trees. He thought it'll be a good choice for the manager to start hosting events here at night, with everything they can probably double their profits.

He quickly managed to find his key, right at the spot where he expected, and shove them in his pocket. He invested a bit more and saw how Anijuu kept to her word and cleaned up the pile she slept in last night. He couldn't help smiling at it.

In truth, he had two objectives here. Tucked tightly under his arm were a blanket, a pillow, some of his mom's cooking in tupperware, water bottles, and a treat for her. Something a classmate of his introduced to him at the last class gathering. There were too many red flags that told him that she sleeps in the park. While he would prefer her sleeping in a house, he felt it would've been too forward to insist she sleep somewhere much worse if he had asked her to sleep at his house. He doesn't even truly know of her current situation, and would rather smoothly ease into the question. For now, he can do what he can to help her feel more comfortable. That outfit was not fit to sleep outside and only having junk food to eat wasn't good for her either. Maybe after giving her this, she would be more open about her living situation and he will be able to help her with it.

All he had to do was find her, it wasn't that late into the night so she wouldn't be sleeping. He explored a bit more, eventually coming by a small river.

' _She would probably want to camp out at a spot where she can get water,'_ he thought, following the river up-stream. Eventually, he spotted a waterfall off in the distance, deciding to check around there for her. When he finally arrived he did find something that could resemble a one-person camp, mostly just the ever prevalent pile of wrappers and empty water bottles.

"At least I have reasons to believe she'll clean up after herself if this was her," Izuku mumbled to himself out loud. With a bit of looking around, the placed looked at if it was currently walked through recently, meaning someone camps out here, "Now I just need to find out if-"

_**SWOOSH!** _

Before he even knew it, while he had turned toward the forest to search some more, a blur of pink had rammed itself straight into his midsection, causing him to slide against the ground as someone was on top of him.

"Oooooh~, it's **you!** " said a familiar devious voice.

Recovering, Izuku looked up to see the face who had attacked him, ready to respond to their assault but then stopped. The shock he was in for would please even the most devoted drama-theater fan.

"Anijuu?" he says, confused by her sudden aggression.

Izuku attempted to raise a hand to prompt himself up but quickly did his wrist gets restrained by her pink tail and pinned against the ground. She moved to straddle his midsection before grabbing his other hand and pinning it as well, leaving their face barely a foot away from each other. There he got a better look at her face, she didn't have the calm caring blue sun eyes as before, but a blood moon flying in the black night sky. Her overall facial expression was more aggressive than they were before, it was more similar to when she first emerged from the pile of trash.

"Anijuu?" the woman that looked like Anijuu stated, "Oh right, you're the reason she needed to come up with such a stupid name. First, you jab me, then you serve us that mediocre chocolate, now this? You just love doing the worst to me don't you? You're probably here because you wanted to see if you could watch me sleep or catch me naked by the waterfall while I was about to bathe!?

"What!?" a slightly blushing Izuku yelled, hearing the absurd accusation, "Of course I wasn't here for that, I was here for- OH MY GOD YOU'RE TOPLESS!"

That slight blush quickly turned the boy's face completely pink at the quick glimpse he got of her very bountiful breast before she grabbed his face with her last freehand and lifted his head, leaving his neck exposed.

"You can tell your excuses to someone who cares," she says, a cruel sadistic smile came across her face as she lowered her head down, "I'll hand out your punishment for crossing me."

Izuku tried to reason with her the best he can, "Wait, Anijuu, I didn't come here to- GYAHAHA!"

His reasoning was quickly interrupted when he felt something extremely wet slide itself up and down the side of his neck. Looking down the best he can see Anijuu's head slowly bobbing out of the corner of his eye, she was passionately licking his neck like it was a savory ice cream scoop. It sent tickles and other _weird_ feelings spiraling out of control through his body.

"W-what- ah! Are y-you doing!?" Izuku asked.

"Making good of my promise earlier," she told him, slightly pulling away from his neck. Her expression distorted itself into displaying a more sick pleasure in her actions, as she stared at what she saw as helpful prey, "I'm going to suck… you… dry!"

…

He was getting serious Toga vibes from her, a weird mixture of utter fear of her intentions but with a slight hint of curiosity of what exactly she wanted to do with him.

He was at that age where weird things sparked a bit of arousal out of him even though they shouldn't.

Exploring that he says, "Do you mean-"

"That chocolate you gave me was barely an 18/100 at best," she states, eyeing the spot of Izuku's neck that was glistening from her saliva, "Let's see how you rank."

A great amount of disappointment was in Izuku's voice when he mumbles, "Oh… so you meant-"

" **Nom!"**

"Ahhhhahaaaaa!"

Feeling her teeth sink into his skin made him jolted with shock. Strangely, her teeth never broke the skin, it dug deep and will most likely leave at least an imprint afterward but it felt like it was never meant to penetrate him. That was when a sparkling pink light began erupting from Anijuu's head, specifically around where her mouth should be. Suddenly, Izuku started feeling tired, like his energy was getting sucked away. That probably was what was happening!

He was being treated like a full-course meal, with this pale pink-haired girl taking her enjoyment from nibbling on his vulnerable neck. As she did, she let out a pleased moan.

"Oooooh~! Absolutely fabulous, this one got that good shit in it," she says, giving a long near-disarranged giggle, "Guess you were good for something, I'll take this as your apology. Heheheee, thanks for the meal~!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For context. Anijuu Ichi translated. Nijuu = Twenty, Ichi = One  
> She put a A in front of Nijuu because well, the thing said A-21 and because she thought it'll be too obvious of a fake name if her first and last name was numbers. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the story, follow it if it interests you, and leave a review on what you thought of the chapter.
> 
> I got a youtube and twitter you can check out: Hero DarkyDark. Also, I got a Discord chat, so if you wanna find ways to support my stuff, chat, or hang out with the community consider joining, code for it is /XunT8bu


	3. An Awkward Late Night Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's late at night and Izuku is being straddled by a topless girl biting his neck that wants to suck him dry...... honestly that's not even me memeing at this point that's just what's happening.

" _I'll talk to you later... Yeah, take care," said Izuku before he ended the call he was in._

" _Who were you talking to dear?" his mother asked, entering his room._

" _Just a friend," Izuku replied as he turned around to face her."_

_Giving one of those mom smiles, Inko popped the question, "Was it a girl?"_

" _It was just a friend," Izuku repeated. He knew better than to let his mom too into his social life or, like all moms, she'll become too doting and will make things seem bigger than what it is. Especially when it came to girls._

" _...It sure sounded like a girl."_

_Izuku's ear's turned red hearing her and he shouted, "Were you listening in on me!?"_

_The mother simply gave a gleam giggle before calmly stating, "Only a little bit."_

" _How long is a little bit?"_

" _...Let's not fuss about that right now, tell me more about this girl."_

" _Mom!"_

" _I'm just curious!" Inko defensively says, sitting down on the bed, "You're growing up so fast, it feels like yesterday I was driving you to the toy store to buy that new All Might action figure. The one where he wore a red and black tight suit or something right?"_

" _Oh, I still have that one! It's on that shelf over there."_

" _So tell me more about this girl you're talking to! What's her name? Are you two dating?"_

" _E- Moooom! Please, some privacy."_

" _Fine, fine. You don't have to tell me that stuff, I know how kids these days get into all kinds of trouble. It's only a matter of time before you start sneaking out at night to be with all your secret girlfriends and such. At least tell me she's one of the more modest girls, I'm not going to wake up one morning and see that some girl convinced you were to get thirty piercings am I?"_

" _No of course not! She's a good hearted kind person and we're not dating! We're only friends."_

" _Ah, good. Now I know you'll be in good hands, us ladies who can be a bit bashfully reserved don't get enough credit. While we may fall behind in terms of confessions since we hold ourselves back from being out there, at least you know that we won't do anything crazy not long after we first meet."_

* * *

' _ **MOM YOU LIED TO ME!'**_

That was what Izuku was thinking in the situation he found himself in.

A topless girl he just met earlier that day was now perfervidly gnawing his neck and not in the way most males would want… he thinks. He honestly wasn't sure if this counts as being sexual or not, Anijuu did seem to be excessively enjoying the method she was using to suck out his strength, and her abundance of moan-like sounds was _suggestive_ to say the least.

With his wrists being restrained by one of her hands and her tail's unusual strength, he had difficulties freeing himself with his normal strength. He still didn't want to hurt her, yet, he didn't feel like finding out the extent of what she meant by her _promise_. Channeling only 7% of One For All, he used Full Cowling to resist Anijuu's weight and push against her, raising his back from the ground. The sparkling pink light that was being emitted from her mouth began to crackle and flux when he started using his quirk but it did nothing to deter his efforts. Breaking one of his restricted hands free and using it to effortlessly throw Anijuu off of him, thankfully her jaw was removed from his neck safely without injury besides the teeth marks.

The pink woman was quick to recover, wiping the drool that dripped down her lips as she gave a sadistic sounding giggle, "Ooohohohoho! Your taste had a second kick to it! I wonder what it was, some kind of cluster filling?"

As she spoke, Izuku felt slightly lightheaded after finally freeing himself. Her ability had taken a bit of a toll on him and he made a mental note to not let her do it again, she didn't use it on him for that long yet it already causes this much dizziness. He regained focus when she continued to speak.

"Come now, you seem to have a hidden flavor underneath that I want to sample more on, hehehe! What's your core made of and how many licks does it take to get to it?" She says before charging forward again to seize him. This time, Izuku reacted quickly enough to grab her hand before it reached him, holding it firmly. He didn't need to put as much effort as he did to get her off of him.

"All come on, don't a hog," this malicious persona states, raising her other hand. Surprised was an understatement to what Izuku felt when her hand began emitting the same kind of green lightening his body usually does when he uses One for All. Winding up for another attempt, she gave a crooked smile before stating, " **Share!** "

Izuku didn't have time to question how that was possible, he defensively put his guard to block her strike. When her assaulting palm collided with his defending arm, the force from the collision blew them both back away from another.

' _You gotta be kidding me,'_ Izuku thought, recovering from being blown back. He had to triple check his sanity to make sure he didn't hallucinate what just happened, she just increased her strength like One for All Does for him, he couldn't tell if that just from the energy she was seemingly absorbing from him earlier. It must be from her quirk but why was she suddenly using it on him? He passed off their initial encounter with this behavior as her freaking out over being jabbed in her sleep seeing how kindly she spoke and acted after, but now he was thinking if this was some hidden side to her. He calls out to her, "Anijuu why are you attacking me!?"

"I'm just hungry is all and most of the treats I can find in this run-down park are barely appetite-pleasing. Like anyone, I just want my fill till I'm satisfied," the pale pink-haired girl told him, taking a few more steps toward him as if she was preparing for another assault but then her body abruptly stopped. At first, Izuku thought she might've had a random redemption arc internally as the reason why she stopped but then he saw that her eyesight was focused on something else. She was staring at the supplies he had bought for her, specifically something brown that was sticking out of the blanket. Without a word she began walking toward it, completely forgetting about the confrontation she had engaged in earlier.

"A-anijuu?" Izuku called out to her again, watching her wander off casually after threatening him.

She didn't reply, instead rumbling through the care-package meant to her and pulled out something wrapped in a brown wrapper.

"What is this?" She asked, holding it up into the air like a used napkin to examine it, "I've never seen it before."

…

"It's a candy bar, called Snickers."

"Snickers huh?" She mumbled before opening it and biting into the chocolate bar. As soon as her teeth sank into it, the vigor in her body quickly dropped, almost seeming as if all the life in her body had exited without a trace.

"Anijuu?" Izuku called out again, now more concerned if she was alive or not.

"..."

"You ok?"

"Kyaaaaaa~!" exclaimed the girl, exploding back into life. Except, this time, her tone was much lighter than it was before, "Oh my god this is the best thing I've tasted in near forever!"

Despite his utter confusion in what's happening, he had to remember to thank Momo for this later, that Snickers saved him a lot of trouble.

"Uhhh, Anijuu?" Izuku said, cautiously approaching her.

Completely contrasting her earlier attitude, the pink-skinned girl turned toward him with such delicate movement that you wouldn't believe her actions a moment ago. While she held one of her cheeks from the bliss of flavor she was experiencing, she gave a bubblegum sweet smile before replying, "Yes?"

Her eyes were back to normal, or back to how they were when they were interacting with each other in a more peaceful manner. Calm, clear, pure, and blue like how he remembered. Her demeanor reverted to the more timid style she had before yet she still expressed joy from eating the Snickers. The way she looked at him, it was as if she had no memory of what she was happening. It took her mind a bit to leave the blissful thoughts and realized something, she looked around and noticed how strange it was that it was nighttime. She was rarely awake during the night.

"O-oh Izuku!... You're here?" Anijuu asked when she finally realized she wasn't here alone, she dropped the half-eaten candy bar on the ground in surprise. In a panic she quickly scrambles on the floor to find it again, unable to properly grab it from her frantic movement, not wanting such a delightful treat to go to rush. She tried to calm herself when she looked up and saw Izuku's utterly befuddled face, feeling embarrassed at her actions as if she was just exposed to being a k-pop fan.

In that moment of clarity, she figured out the true reason he was staring at her. While it was partially because of her 180 turn, it was also because of one simple fact.

She was still topless.

"BYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!" she shouted, quickly moving her hands to cover herself. She quickly searches her surroundings for her shirt, finding it a distance away from her. As she dashed for it, she tripped, letting her bon-bons free fall in the air.

Gaining some chivalry, Izuku finally looked away, waiting for her to dress.

"P-please turn away!" he heard her shriek.

"Already doing it," Izuku told her, trying to get rid of his red cheeks. He berated himself for not looking away earlier at a lady being so indecent accidentally, even if she was the one who attacked me in that state. That didn't mean he didn't at all have any positive feelings about what he saw. He had come out here for nothing but a noble cause from one human being to another and ended up getting rewarded by the universe with a beautiful sight of a pair of strawberry topped exotic cakes, ' _Stupid Izuku, get your mind straight! You must remain pure in this world or else Uncle Solomon will go on one of his Christian rants.'_

Finally getting dressed, Anijuu shared the same fluster and confusion about this situation that Izuku had suffered. She cleared her throat as she stammered to ask, "W-why-... What brought on this….visit?"

Now it was Izuku's turn not to reply, as the bewildered look was plastered on his face and was set to be endlessly displayed at the national exhibit of Izuku's sweet face, "..."

Seeing as her _nothing is wrong_ facade to look normal wasn't going to be accepted so easily, Anijuu quietly sighed, placing a hand over her now embarrassed face that was turning red as she asked, "I did something weird again didn't I?"

"...yeah."

* * *

The pair had settled themselves down at the area Anijuu had seemed to be camping out at for Izuku to explain to her what had happened. Before he began, he insisted that she start eating the other food his mom cooked that he bought for her. If what she said was true then it was best to make sure she wasn't hungry.

"And then you finally calm down after eating the snickers I brought for you," Izuku said, finishing the explanation of the past events that transpired.

"Oh my god," Anijuu squealed, collapsing her face into her palms. Her ears were so red that she almost didn't want to keep eating… almost, "I can't believe I did that! I could curl into a ball right now and die."

"Take it easy, people have done weirder stuff to me."

"R-really?"

"I mean most of them were done by psychopaths and villains, a good amount of the time they were both but hey a couple of them were regular people."

"...That….doesn't make me feel any better."

"Ah- sorry, sorry! Don't take it too harshly, that wasn't the first time someone bit into me."

"Oh ok good...….hold on what?"

"I… run into a lot of interesting people, so this interaction with you is only going to be another coin in the piggy bank."

"T-thanks?"

"U- no not like that! I was just letting you know that this is far from being the strangest or worst night of my life so-..." Izuku quickly went to clear his throat, "So tell me what was with all that red-eye aggressive side of yours is about?"

"Oh well, uhhh," Anijuu went, having a mini-panic in her mind as to what to tell him. Will saying that she had no idea because she popped out of a lab which she's now theorizing was where she was experimented on make him freak out? The boy was nice but she couldn't put that much trust into him yet, "It's a thing I developed quite a while ago. Whenever I get hungry, I… act differently. Think of it like a mood swing or your parents when they don't have their morning coffee."

"So you're not you when you're hungry?"

"That's a more blunt way of summarizing it, but only during specific internals! I'm not like this often or is constantly switching back and forth like a crazy person I swear! It's only around night time when I have fewer options to eat do I start being… like that."

"Is that why you sleep in the forest alone?"

"Yes… I try to manage myself so my more... _aggressive_ side don't disturb the regular visitors here."

"But about the whole…" Izuku's cheek began to fluster a pink shade as he continued, "Suck-... when you were draining my vitality. That is still dangerous to do since some people outside of yourself also wonder here at night."

"Ahhh~" Anijuu squealed, having another embarrassing panic. Frantically explaining herself while waving her hands around in front of her, she said, "That doesn't happen often, she- I usually don't do to anyone except if they're some creep disturbing us or harassing someone and even then it's usually to make them stop before tossing them out the park then just because. Thankfully that side of me has some restraint."

"That's good to know but… the biting part is still a little-"

"I don't usually bite them!" Anijuu quickly told him.

"But-"

"I don't need to bite them to absorb their energy! I don't know why she- I did that to you, that other side of me just extremely don't like you."

"She only knew me for less than a day, how can she hate me already."

"She's never letting go of the fact that you jabbed her when you two- we first met."

"It was an accident and she was sleeping in trash!"

"She can be real spoiled at times. Though, I guess whatever was in that candy silenced her. This is honestly something completely new to me so I don't know how to take it. I'm not sure how long it'll last."

"Hopefully for a while, at least until I leave or else she might attack me again."

"Yeah, that'll be for the best."

…

The awkward silence slowly was killing both of them, there was nothing but the moonlight and the both of them to distract them. It was deja vu of their earlier interaction except with dark mode turned on, and safety search was turned off.

"I think I better head home," Izuku says, finally breaking that silence, "I only came here to give you some things to make your nights here more comfortable. This may be a park but I've experienced sleeping in a forestry area, it's not easy."

"So…. you saw through my lie?" Anijuu asked, scratching her cheek as she avoided eye contact.

"It wasn't that hard to see through."

"...Was it my hair?"

"It was everything."

"Drats, gotta come up with a better lie then. I promise I'm trying to cause a disturbance here, I just need a few days to figure some things out!"

"It's fine honestly, I'm not even a worker here, I'm just doing community service. Besides, when the owner doesn't seem to care either since this is a common occurrence here."

"Oh, well… Once again, I apologize for… earlier."

"Yeah… you're still ok for our meeting tomorrow right?"

The pale pink-haired girl's eyes lit up hearing this, asking, "You… still want to meet with me?"

Izuku nods his head, "You still seem like a nice person to talk to, I'm not going to stop just because you have an unintentional violent side when you get hungry. By the sound of it, she can easily be quelled by making sure you eat things that satisfy you. How about instead of meeting at the park, we meet at one of the shops in town to eat something."

"..." she didn't respond at first, thinking to herself, ' _That kindness, I remember it from somewhere before.'_

She's been isolating herself here because of how she feared others will react to how she was half the time. Her hunger-side was too unpredictable to let roam around in public and she didn't have the means to keep her calm. She wasn't sure if she could ever control that side of her. Now this boy was crazy enough to still casually hang around her, she wasn't sure if she was an idiot or just plain reckless. He was too kind for her to let him possibly get himself hurt being around her.

Planning to politely reject his offer, she began to say, "Sorry I don't-"

"Oh yeah, this new sweet shop opened up in my neighborhood so it'll be a perfect chance to check it out with someone," Izuku added.

"I'll gladly accept!." Anijuu quickly told him.

"Great," Izuku says with a relieved smile, "Wait what were you saying beforehand?"

"N-nothing!" a red-cheeked Anijuu responded, "When and where do you want to meet?"

She can kick herself for her mental weakness later, she couldn't turn down free sweets, it was a cardinal desire of hers. Everyone has a weakness after all.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Next Time Teaser: These two will continue to eat snacks and be awkward with each other. More will happen but we all know why we're here at this point I ain't gonna waste your time.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make an author note on why this was shorter than the other chapters, but then I realized this is still bigger then chapter one. I think I have a problem because I keep telling myself I'm only going to do a smaller chapter but then they always end up in the 3-4k range! If you read Tails of Fortune then you know they sometimes hit a 10k+ range!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the story, follow it if it interests you, and leave a review on what you thought of the chapter.
> 
> I got a youtube and twitter you can check out: Hero DarkyDark. Also, I got a Discord chat, so if you wanna find ways to support my stuff, chat, or hang out with the community consider joining, code for it is /XunT8bu


End file.
